Apprendre d'une femme
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Saï ne comprend pas bien les sentiments des autres et il a besoin de conseils. Il va en trouver dans la personne d'Ino. Comprendra-t-il alors ces sentiments? Qu'est-ce que Ino va bien pouvoir lui apprendre? Venez le découvrir


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, je me suis délirée à écrire ce one-shot et vu que je vous adore, eh bien, je partage mes délires !_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _OS corrigé._

* * *

 **Apprendre d'une femme**

Je suis Saï. Juste Saï.

Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, je ne connais pas mes parents et je ne sais pas d'où je viens. J'ai grandi dans la Racine, à Konoha. Je n'appartiens à aucun clan, je suis juste moi. Saï, shinobi de Konoha.

Naruto dit que je suis bizarre, parce que je cherche à comprendre le comportement humain dans des bouquins. En fait, je ne connais rien aux rapports entre les hommes et les femmes, qu'ils soient amicaux ou autre. Le seul rapport humains que je connais et comprend est celui qui lie un sous-fifre à son supérieur. C'est décevant et même si peu de gens le voit, c'est douloureux.

Les autres se moquent de moi quand je pose des questions qui, pour eux, est d'une logique accessible à un enfant de 5 ans. Mais ça ne l'est pas toujours pour moi. On m'a appris à être un ninja sans émotions n'ayant aucun lien à part celui que je devais à Danzô.

Avant l'équipe 7, j'ai connu un lien. Un lien fraternel. Il n'était pas mon frère de sang comme Hana avec Kiba, mais mon frère de cœur comme dit Sakura, un peu comme elle et Naruto. Malheureusement, mon frère est mort, donc je suis seul. J'ai été intégré à l'équipe 7 parce que leur ancien coéquipier a déserté. D'ailleurs j'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à vouloir ramener ce Sasuke avec eux.

J'étais témoin que quelque chose de fort liait Naruto au déserteur, il m'a dit le considérer comme son frère alors, quand j'ai repensé au mien, je crois que j'ai compris. J'ai mis bien plus de temps à comprendre le lien qui uni Sakura à Sasuke. Naruto m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui... Mais c'est quoi comme lien ça ? J'ai cherché dans mes bouquins et j'ai compris que c'est un lien proche de l'amitié mais qui uni deux êtres jusqu'à un désir charnel. Donc Sakura veut partager son corps avec Sasuke ? Mais apparemment, le déserteur ne pensait pas la même chose... C'est compliqué ces choses-là et puis, il y a plein de sentiments qui ne sont pas expliqué dans mes foutus bouquins...

Récemment, Naruto et Hinata se sont beaucoup rapproché. Nous sommes partit en mission sur la Lune et quand nous avons accompli celle-ci et que nous sommes rentrés chez nous, Naruto et Hinata se comportaient différemment. Durant cette mission j'ai pu comprendre que quand on aime quelqu'un jusqu'à ce désir charnel, cette personne est capable d'être mille fois plus forte que nous. L'amour, c'est presque bête comme idée. J'ai vu Naruto perdre toute sa combativité parce qu'il avait perdu Hinata. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un ninja de sa trempe puisse devenir aussi faible, pour une femme. Sakura n'est pas devenu faible quand elle s'est rendu compte que Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, au contraire, elle a fait preuve de force !

Du coup, pour essayer de comprendre, parce que je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant dans mes livres, j'ai été voir Sakura quelques jours après notre mission, il fallait qu'elle m'explique. Sauf que Sakura n'était pas disponible et qu'elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre. A qui je peux demander ça moi ?

Naruto est trop occupé avec Hinata et, du coup, elle aussi avec lui. Shikamaru ? Non, durant la mission il était aussi incapable que moi d'aider Naruto... Ino, je vais demander à Ino ! C'est une femme, comme Sakura, elle aime parler pendant des heures et elle s'est rarement moquée de moi depuis qu'elle a compris que toutes ces choses-là m'étaient inconnues. Donc je suis partit voir Ino, j'ai passé du temps à la chercher. J'ai finis par la trouvé et lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'elle, elle m'a donné rendez-vous au parc près du lac pour vingt heures. J'ai l'y est donc attendu.

J'avais pris mon cahier à dessin et je profitais du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à moi pour passer le temps. Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'avais presque finis, j'ai sentis qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu Ino, penchée au-dessus de moi à regarder mon dessin en souriant. Elle m'a complimenté en disant que je suis vraiment doué, donc par politesse je l'ai remercié pendant qu'elle s'est assise à mes côtés.

_ Alors, poses-moi toutes tes questions et j'essayerai d'y répondre, m'a-t-elle dit en me regardant.

_ C'est quoi l'amour ?

Elle m'a expliqué que c'est le sentiment le plus fort qui existe et a ajouté qu'il y a plusieurs amours différents, comme celui d'un parent envers son enfant par exemple. Elle m'a ensuite expliqué que l'amitié est une forme d'amour qui lie deux personnes de façon si proche qu'ils se considèrent souvent comme frère ou sœur. C'était bien, mais ça je le savais déjà, ce que je voulais savoir c'est...

_ Oui, merci Ino, mais c'est quoi être amoureux ?

Elle a profondément inspiré, soulevant ses épaules en regardant le lac. Elle maintenait ses genoux pliés de ses bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ C'est comme avoir un ami mais... Quand on est amoureux, on a besoin d'être regardé par cette personne, d'être apprécié et...

_ Comment tu sais quand tu es amoureuse toi ?

Ses joues se sont colorées de rose et elle m'a jeté un regard pour voir si j'étais à son écoute avant de me répondre :

_ Je le sais parce que… je ressens le besoin de passer du temps seule avec cette personne. J'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse...

_ Tu as déjà été amoureuse alors ?

_ Oui enfin... Je croyais avant être amoureuse de Sasuke, mais je ne l'étais pas vraiment en fait. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il a déserté. J'ai été très triste au début et puis... C'est passé et pas une seule fois j'ai ressenti le manque de sa présence. Sakura est véritablement amoureuse de Sasuke, pas moi, moi j'aime...

_ Sakura ne l'aime plus, l'ais-je coupée. Elle n'est pas faible parce qu'il est parti.

Elle m'a regardé comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse bêtise du monde alors je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais vu de Naruto durant notre dernière mission. Elle m'a tendrement souri et m'a expliqué que Sakura était effondrée quand Sasuke est partit. Puis elle a relevé la tête et a décidé de devenir plus forte pour le ramener un jour.

Elle m'a fait un résumé de tout ce qui s'était passé pour Sakura, du départ de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans l'équipe. La suite, je l'ai vécu. Je comprenais mieux, mais il y avait encore quelques petites choses que je ne saisissais pas.

_ Ino, j'ai lu dans un livre que quand on aime quelqu'un on ressent du désir charnel, ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

Elle a de nouveau rougit, ce qui l'a embellie. Ino est une jolie femme, très coquette, un corps agréable à regarder et un visage accueillant. Et en cet instant où elle était visiblement gênée, elle était attendrissante en me répondant :

_ Ça veut dire que tu as envie de toucher cette personne, lui caresser la joue ou la main par exemple, la prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser et... Le reste est un peu délicat à t'expliquer.

J'ai froncé mes sourcils : pourquoi serait-ce délicat de me l'expliquer ? Elle croyait que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ? Elle me voyait comme les autres tout compte fait ? Elle m'a regardé en penchant légèrement sa tête, comme pour me demander qu'est-ce j'avais. Un peu agressivement, je lui ai dit :

_ Tu crois que je ne comprendrais pas ?

_ Si... Si tu comprendrais Saï, mais...

Elle a pincé ses lèvres en regardant de nouveau le lac. Elle semblait réfléchir, du coup, je lui ai laissé le temps de chercher ses mots. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'une personne a souvent du mal à s'exprimer et qu'il faut du temps pour qu'elle y arrive. Sans quitter le lac des yeux, elle m'a dit :

_ Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, après avoir passé du temps ensemble, s'être embrassés de nombreuses fois, ils... ils finissent par... faire l'amour.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'explique mieux, parce que « faire l'amour » n'était pas très explicite et je n'ai pas compris ce que ça veut dire !

_ C'est quoi faire l'amour ?

Elle a écarquillé ses yeux et est devenue encore plus rouge. Elle n'osait même plus me regarder. Je ne le savais pas, mais j'avais posé une question gênante. Faut me comprendre : embrasser je ne l'avais jamais fait, je ne savais pas comment on faisait, mais je l'imaginais puisque j'avais vu Naruto embrasser Hinata. Ce dont elle me parlait m'était complètement inconnu.

_ Si tu ne sais pas me l'expliquer, montre-moi, lui ai-je dit.

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça mais je m'en suis rendu compte parce qu'elle a réagi bizarrement. Elle a ri nerveusement et m'a fui du regard. Elle a lâché ses jambes et s'est mise à arracher l'herbe autour d'elle.

_ Je... ça ne se montre pas Saï, je veux dire... Faire l'amour c'est quelque chose qui ne se fait pas comme ça, m'a-t-elle dit d'une voix témoignant sa nervosité. Il faut être nu déjà et... Roh, Saï, pour savoir tu devrais lire le même livre que Kakashi-sensei. Quand tu as embrassé une fille, tu n'as jamais ressentis...

_ Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille, l'ai-je coupée.

Elle m'a fixé un moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les yeux d'Ino m'envoûtaient. Une véritable palette de bleu aussi tumultueux qu'un océan. Ils se nuancent selon ses émotions et je trouve cela fascinant. Mais c'était la première fois que je me suis approché pour mieux les voir.

_ Saï ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Tes yeux sont vraiment magnifique Ino.

Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes yeux des siens. Elle a posé sa main à plat sur mon torse pour me stopper et je me suis reculé d'elle en m'excusant.

_ Ce n'est rien, m'a-t-elle sourit. Et merci du compliment... J'ai cru que tu allais... Non, laisse tomber.

Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher des yeux et j'ai détaillé chaque trait de son visage. Elle n'a aucun défaut. Ses joues étaient rebondies et rosées, ses grands yeux expressifs qui me fixaient et ses lèvres pleines qu'elle a humectées quand mes yeux s'y sont posés. J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser alors tout naturellement, j'ai dit :

_ Ino, tu pourrais m'apprendre à embrasser ?

_ Heu... Tu apprendras avec celle que tu embrasseras quand tu en auras envie.

_ Eh bien, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, apprends-moi.

Elle a légèrement souri en tentant de le cacher. J'ai fermé mes yeux quand elle me l'a demandé. J'ai senti quelque chose de doux et légèrement humide se poser sur mes lèvres, très brièvement, trop brièvement. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais rouvrir les yeux et j'ai vu ses rougissements. J'ai léché mes lèvres.

_ Tu as fait quoi ?

_ J'ai déposé un baiser sur tes lèvres, m'a-t-elle répondu. Ce n'était pas agréable ?

_ Si, mais c'était court. Je peux recommencer ?

Elle m'a souri en acquiesçant d'un timide hochement de tête. Je me suis approché d'elle et elle a fermé ses yeux. Moi je les ai gardés bien ouverts pour être sûr de ce que je faisais. J'ai fait comme elle, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et les ai pressées plus longtemps en fermant les yeux. C'était agréable. Je me suis détaché d'Ino et l'ai vu ouvrir doucement ses yeux.

Toujours aussi rougissante, elle m'a dit que c'était la première étape d'un vrai baiser. Evidemment, j'ai voulu en savoir plus et je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire qu'elle m'a expliqué :

_ Après avoir fait ça, tu dois entrouvrir légèrement tes lèvres et caresser la langue de ta partenaire avec la tienne.

_ Montre-moi.

Elle s'est raclé la gorge et a fermé ses yeux. J'ai supposé qu'elle acceptait, donc je me suis approché d'elle et l'ai embrassé. Je me sentais maladroit mais elle m'a guidé. C'était comme une douce caresse et une chaleur a envahi mon corps quand elle a glissé sa langue sur mes lèvres. C'était électrisant, m'emportant à des kilomètres du parc.

Instinctivement, je me suis rapproché d'elle, m'agrippant à ses hanches comme elle s'est agrippée à mon tee-shirt. Je voulais que cet instant ne cesse, je voulais prolonger cette sensation que je n'ai pas su nommer. Ino a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux et a collé son corps contre le mien. Une nouvelle émotion m'a envahi. C'était comme à l'annonce d'un ennemi : une montée d'adrénaline, le pouls qui s'accélère. C'était addictif. Et Ino a mis fin à ce baiser et s'est légèrement reculée de moi.

_ Alors ? m'a-t-elle questionné.

_ J'aime t'embrasser. Il faut qu'on recommence de temps en temps.

_ Ça ne se passe pas comme ça Saï. Une femme n'accepte d'embrasser un homme que parce qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui.

Elle semblait déçue et s'est levée en me disant qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle ne rougissait plus et ses yeux semblaient briller encore, mais parce qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Je n'en étais pas conscient, mais je l'avais vexée. Elle s'en est allée et je suis resté quelques minutes seul au parc, à réfléchir pour comprendre ce que j'avais dit de mal, avant de rentrer chez moi.

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis cette soirée au parc avec Ino. Et ces quelques jours avaient été étranges. Je n'ai fait que de penser à ce baiser et à Ino : ses lèvres, ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa poitrine collée à moi... ça m'a hanté. J'y pensais tant que j'en rêvais. J'imaginais Ino me supplier de l'embrasser encore et encore...

Et puis je me suis mis à réfléchir à tous ce qu'elle m'avait dit : « _une femme n'accepte d'embrasser un homme que parce qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui_ »... Alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté qu'on s'embrasse ? Ressentait-elle quelque chose pour moi ? Et puis, pourquoi je ne faisais que de penser à elle ? Pourquoi j'avais terriblement envie de la voir ? De l'embrasser encore ?... Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

J'ai donc été voir Sakura à l'hôpital pour qu'elle m'aide à comprendre. Elle m'a crié dessus en clamant que c'était mal ce que j'avais fait, que j'avais joué avec les sentiments d'Ino. Elle a dit qu'elle ne me pensait pas ainsi et que je la décevais. Je me suis défendu, Ino aurait pu refuser. Puis je lui ai expliqué tout ce qui se passait pour moi depuis : mes rêves, mon envie de la voir et de l'embrasser encore, ce manque... Sakura s'est calmée et m'a souri en disant :

_ Saï, je crois que tu es tombé amoureux d'Ino !

Mais ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas de papillon comme disait Ino, j'avais juste envie d'être avec elle et l'embrasser encore.

_ Donc, ajouta Sakura après ma réflexion, si Ino sort avec un garçon ça ne te feras rien ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour ça, si un autre homme venait à embrasser Ino ça m'énerverais. Je le savais puisque quand j'ai voulu aller voir Ino, elle était en train de parler avec Kiba et quand il lui a pris la main j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler.

_ C'est de la jalousie Saï, donc tu es amoureux d'Ino.

_ Je fais quoi alors ?

Sakura a éclaté de rire en me disant qu'il fallait que j'assume mes sentiments et que j'aille la voir. Elle a ajouté que si Ino avait accepté que je l'embrasse c'était bon signe vu que je venais de lui dire que j'avais peur qu'elle me rit au nez.

J'étais donc en route pour aller chez Ino, mais elle n'y était pas. J'ai parcourus tout le village à sa recherche et je l'ai trouvé au parc, là où nous nous étions embrassés. J'étais bizarre, j'avais peur d'aller la voir, peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle avait accepté de m'embrasser uniquement pour m'aider. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour, mais elle m'a remarqué et m'a appelé. Je n'avais plus le choix, je l'ai rejoint en appréhendant. Une fois face à elle, je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire.

_ Ça va Saï ? M'a-t-elle demandé en souriant légèrement.

Il n'y a pas à dire, Ino est vraiment belle. Et là, devant elle, mon envie de la toucher et de l'embrasser était encore plus forte. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui me traversait l'esprit. Elle s'est approché de moi et a répété sa question en fronçant ses sourcils.

_ Tu sors avec Kiba ?

S'était sorti tout seul. J'avais été froid dans mes paroles et je fronçais mes sourcils. Elle s'est humectée les lèvres et m'a répondu :

_ Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kiba, je suis...

Je me suis senti soulagé et un léger sourire s'est dessiné mes lèvres. Je me suis approché d'elle et, presque à voix basse, je lui ai dit :

_ Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'embrasser l'autre jour ? Je ne fais que de penser à ça maintenant, j'ai continuellement envie de t'embrasser, j'ai envie d'être près de toi, que tu ne regardes aucun autre, j'ai... Je pense que Sakura à raison, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Ino.

Je me suis senti mal d'avoir dit tout ça comme ça, alors j'ai fait volte-face et je suis parti aussi vite que possible, ignorant ses appels. Ça faisait mal, je me sentais honteux et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se moquer de moi. Je l'imaginais déjà raconter cela à ses amies et je les voyais rire aux éclats en se moquant de moi, de mes sentiments.

Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Sakura... Je comprenais bien mieux Naruto dorénavant. Ino aurai faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi à cause de ces sentiments et ça m'énervais.

J'étais chez moi à faire les cent pas en cherchant un moyen d'enlever Ino de ma tête. Danzô avait raison, les sentiments étaient une faiblesse que nous ne pouvions accepter. Je me suis affalé sur mon lit en prenant ma tête entre mes mains... On a frappé à ma porte mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir. Sakura est rentrée sans que j'aie répondu et je l'ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a dit :

_ Je suis désolée Saï. Je croyais qu'Ino répondrait à tes sentiments. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Sakura est une vraie amie, mais là, je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle soit avec moi, je voulais être seul. J'ai marmonné et elle m'a caressé le dos en essayant de me réconforter. Elle s'est ensuite levée pour partir de chez moi, me jetant un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai regardé mon plafond avant de fermer les yeux.

J'ai immédiatement revu les yeux bleus d'Ino, son sourire, ses rougissements, ses lèvres... Je la voulais tellement que ça me faisait mal... Je me suis relevé d'un coup et je suis sorti de chez moi, le soleil se couchait. Habituellement cette vision me donnais envie de dessiner, mais là je m'en fichais. Les seuls dessins que je réussissais à faire ces derniers jours c'était le visage d'Ino... J'ai marché sans but dans les rues de Konoha, les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le vide, je ne regardais même pas où j'allais...

La nuit était tombée, quelques rues étaient éclairées, d'autres plongées dans le noir. J'ai continué de marcher sans faire attention à qui que ce soit. J'ai arpenté la rue déserte qui mène au parc où j'ai atterri. Je me suis approché du lac et ai plaqué mon dos à un arbre, le regard vide.

_ Saï ?

Surpris, j'ai tourné vivement ma tête vers la gauche, Ino me regardais en souriant timidement. Je me suis précipitamment décollé de l'arbre et j'ai commencé à partir quand elle m'a agrippé le bras en disant :

_ Attends.

J'ai soupiré en me retournant vers elle. J'étais intimidé mais mon regard s'est fait happé par ses yeux.

_ Saï, tu es partit sans me laisser te dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Je suis idiot, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, je suis partit parce que je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre me dire que tu voulais juste m'aider. Il faut que j'y aille là.

Elle m'a souri et mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite. Une part de moi voulait s'enfuir, apeuré, mais une autre voulait savoir. Elle s'est approchée de moi.

_ J'ai accepté de t'aider parce que je suis amoureuse de toi Saï.

Je l'ai fixé le temps que l'information se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'elle venait de m'avouer son amour. Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle me regardait fixement de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle a lâché mon bras et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard.

Elle a détourné les yeux et j'ai vu une larme couler sur sa joue. Amorçant son départ, elle m'a dit :

_ Je vais te laisser.

Réalisant enfin, j'ai saisi son poignet d'une main ferme et l'ai tirée pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle a hoqueté et s'est figée en rivant son regard au mien.

_ Je suis nul pour comprendre les autres, il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas et je suis souvent blessant, tu aimes vraiment ça ?

_ Pas ça Saï, toi, m'a-t-elle répondu d'une voix tremblante.

J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et j'ai caressé sa mâchoire avec mes pouces en me penchant sur elle. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'ai embrassée. Je comprenais pourquoi aucun de mes livres m'avait aidé à comprendre ce que signifie être aimé et aimer en retour. Il faut le vivre.

J'ai lâché ses lèvres pour que les miennes caressent sa joue. Elle sentait bon, comme un matin de printemps. Je la blottis contre moi, me sentant tellement bien, presque victorieux.

_ Tu m'apprendras tout ce que je n'connais pas ?

Elle a ri avant de me le promettre. Elle s'est décollée de moi pour venir m'embrasser.

Je ne pourrai jamais me passer de cette sensation qu'elle me procure quand on s'embrasse, j'aime ça, autant que j'aime la tenir dans mes bras. autant que je l'aime elle.

Je suis amoureux d'Ino Yamanaka. Elle a un nom, un clan, une famille et moi je l'ai elle.

 **FIN**


End file.
